In The TMM World
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: ON HOLD Me, my friend, and two of my enemies get transported into the TMM world! Will we be the push some characters need?IchigoXKish RyouXLettuce PuddingXTart KeiichiroXMint ZakuroXPie!
1. YAY! We're here!

In the TMM world… 

_TQL: Hi everyone! This fic will have me, my friend Lesley, and two of my many enemies. I will be using my enemies' first and last names, so if you know them, I don't care, because I hate them, and I don't care whether they know it or not. And if you were to kill them, I'd be forever in your debt. You'd be my hero! My idol! Overall, it's a pretty funny and cheesy fic, so bear with me as I write this._

_**Ryou: This better be good. Time is money. (Rubs fingers to indicate money.)**_

_**TQL: Grrrrr… You insensitive jerk! (Whacks him n head with deadly paper fan)**_

_**Ryou: Ow! What was that for?**_

_**TQL: For being an insensitive jerk, you jerk!**_

_**Ryou: (Rolls eyes) Whatever. On with the fic.**_

_**TQL: Thank you. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! Anything in ( ) is my comments!**_

Lesley, a Chinese girl, with glasses was excited. She got to sleepover at her friend, Shana's; (Me!) house. She had short, black hair that was usually held up with two hairpins. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a chipper girl with a hype attitude. (Me!) 

"Hi Lesley! Come on in!" she greeted in a chipper voice.

"Thanks, Shana." Said Lesley, "This is going to be awesome!" Shana nodded.

"Put your stuff in my room, I've got a bunk bed!" she said cheerfully.

"Ok!" Replied Lesley. They hurried off to Shana's room.

Meanwhile… 

Paulo Donati called up his friend, Alex Zha.

"Hey, Alex! You free tonight?" asked Paulo anxiously.

"Yeah, and I'm totally BORED! Whaddaya have in mind?" Alex was curious.

"How about we toilet-paper Shana's house? She's such an annoying know-it-all! (I am not! But he's called me that before so, it seemed logical. Grrrr… I hate him SO much!) She's had it coming!" Paulo exclaimed.

"Yeah!' said Alex with enthusiasm, "She's in one of my classes, total loser!" (Idiot!)

"K, meet me at her house in 2 hours. In the meantime, stock up! We're going to need shaving cream, toilet paper, eggs..." he rambled on.

Back with the girls… 

**( 2 ½ hours later)**

"Whaddaya wanna do?" asked Shana, slightly bored. An idea came to Lesley.

"I know!" she exclaimed, "Why don't we read TMM fanfics?" Shana's face brightened.

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" They went into a room with a computer and two office chairs. They each sat in one chair. Shana logged into the Internet and went to They clicked on the Tokyo Mew Mew section and started to read **One Touch Lettuce Love By MewTikal**. (Actual story! Read it! LettuceXRyou 4EVER!) At around ten o'clock, they dozed off with the computer on. That's when Alex and Paulo made their move. The streets were empty, so no one saw them. They began to hurl shaving cream at the house. In the house, the computer blinked, and Shana and Lesley disappeared. It blinked again. Paulo and Alex disappeared. What seemed like the next morning, Shana and Lettuce woke up in separate cots in a strange room. They looked around the room, and two other cots had none other then Paulo Donati and Alex Zha asleep in them!

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Lesley, "Where are we? Why are they here?" She was worried. Shana looked around. The place seemed strangely familiar. Then, it hit her.

"Lesley!" she shrieked, "Don't freak out, but we're in the Mew lab from Tokyo Mew Mew!" Lesley's eyes widened.

"No, we can't be? What are they doing here?" she was REALLY worried. Paulo and Alex woke from the shrieking. They rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"What the heck!" exclaimed Alex.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Paulo, "And what are you two freaks doing here?"

"I'll explained later!" Shana hissed as Ryou walked into the room. Lesley's mouth dropped open.

"Ah! I see you all have awoken. How are you?" he asked. Shana glared.

"Cut to the point, Ryou. What happened?" Shana said firmly.

"Well, I was driving to work in a rush, and you kids appeared out of no where and I almost hit you. Thee shock rendered you all unconscious. Hey- wait a minute! How did you know my name was Ryou?" he gave her a questioning look. Shana looked for an excuse. Fast.

"I –uh- heard someone calling the name Ryou, and er… heard your voice answer." She said nervously, "So, where are Keiichiro and the other Mews! Oops!" she clamped her hand over her mouth. Ryou, Paulo, and Alex looked at her quizzically.

"H-ho w do you know about the Mew project?" he stuttered. Shana smirked.

"I know everything!" she said, "Ichigo Momomiya: Iriomote Cat, Mint Aizawa" Ultra-marine lorikeet, Lettuce Midorikawa: Finless Porpoise, Pudding Fong: Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey, Zakuro Fujiwara: Grey Wolf, Berry Shirayuki: Amami black rabbit and Andes mountain cat." She smiled deviously, "And let's not forget you, Ryou, or should I say, Alto!" He gasped.

"Who are you?" he questioned. Shana smirked.

"I'm Shana, my friend is Lesley. And the two clueless idiots over there, () are Alex Zha and Paulo Donati." Ryou stared in disbelief.

"You guys hungry?" she asked her friend and her enemies. Paulo and Alex nodded dumbly. Lesley squealed.

"Yay! I actually get to try food from Café Mew Mew!" she was hysterical.

"Lesley, Lesley! Calm down…" ushered Shana. And they went into the kitchen, off to meet the Mews.

_**TQL: Ha ha! Didja like it? I know it wasn't very good, but please review!**_

_**Kish: It was pretty short.**_

_**TQL: Well, it only a sample! (Whacks him on head with fan)**_

_**Kish: I gotta go! (Teleports out of room)**_

**_TQL: (glares at spot that Kish was sitting before) Well, see ya for the next chappie_**!


	2. Ack! Dresses!

In The TMM World Chapter Two

_**TQL: Hi, everyone! (Waves) Sorry about last chappie when I wrote that LETTUCE woke up with Paulo, Alex and me. I meant Lesley. Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

_**Lesley: You better be. I was HIGHLY offended.**_

_**TQL: (Rolls eyes) Oh, sod off. I said I was sorry wasn't I?**_

_**Lesley: Humph! (Crosses arms in annoyance) **_

_**TQL: Oh well, you can sulk all you want, let's begin with the chappie!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, crazy fangirls would hunt me down and kill me.**_

We walked into the café part of the building. It was cleanup day, so everyone was there. Lesley whispered hyperly in my ear.

"Oh my gosh, Shana!" she was bubbling with excitement, "They're all here! It's them!" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should do the talking." I said. Paulo and Alex nodded. As we were about to take another step, Alex pulled me back.

"Okay, you have 10 seconds to explain what the hell is going on." Paulo nodded as I swatted Alex's hand off my wrist.

"We're in a manga. Lesley and I have read it before, Just do what I tell you and you'll be okay. Who knows why we're here!" They nodded, still confused, and we continued to walk.

"Girls," began Ryou, "These were the kids I told you about." Their eyes widened. Ichigo rushed over to us.

"Oh you poor things!" she turned to face Ryou, "I can't believe you hit them! They must've been so scared!"

"Would you like something to eat? Asked Keiichiro. He gestured toward a table piled with sweets and cakes. Paulo, Alex and Lesley nodded vigorously. They headed for the table. I looked around.

"Somehow, she knows about the Mew project. Every detail." Said Ryou. Lettuce dropped the plates she was holding. They all stared at me. I sighed.

"Ichigo Momomiya: Mew Ichigo, Iriomote cat, when you get too excited or nervous, you turn into a cat and can't turn back until you kiss another." She gasped. I continued, "Mint Aizawa: Mew Mint, Ultra-marine lorikeet. You are very rich, and you must drink your tea everyday. You barely work here." Mint dropped the teacup she was holding. "Lettuce Midorikawa: Mew Lettuce, Finless Porpoise. You are shy, and quite clumsy at work. Even though you couldn't swim, you jumped in the water to save the baby anyway." She started to tremble. "Zakuro Fujiwara," I kept on, "Mew Zakuro, Grey Wolf. Famous super model. Your first transformation was when the crows attacked." She twitched. "Berry Shirayuki: Mew Berry, Andes Mountain Cat and Amami black rabbit." Berry's eyes widened in shock. "And last, but definitely not least, Pudding Fong. Mew Pudding. The youngest of the mews, with Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey DNA. You are an acrobat and love sweets. You transformed for the first time when an elephant was about to step on you." Pudding didn't seem surprised. She walked over to me and poked my arm. "No need to poke, Pudding." I said, "I am very real." At that, she smiled.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "We get 4 new friends!" I shook my head.

"Only two. The two boys over there know nothing. They aren't friends. The girl, Lesley, is. I'm Shana. The boys are Paulo and Alex." They had finished gorging on the sweets. "I have no idea how or why we're here. And I really don't know how to get back from where we came from." Ryou pondered this.

"How do you know all about us?" he asked. Lesley answered this time.

"Your world, isn't real. Where we come from, all of this is a manga book. We just remember it all because we're fans of the book." Ryou shook his head.

"Can you prove it?" Lesley shrugged. I got an idea.

"Did we have any bags with us?" I asked. He nodded and we rushed back to the Mew lab and grabbed a bag under the cots. I took out the entire series of Tokyo Mew Mew, and Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. "See?" They leafed through the books and were surprised at the accuracy. Right down o the littlest detail.

"Looks like someone owes us an apology." Smirked Alex. I jabbed him in the ribs. Hard. "OW!" he exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?" I smirked. Paulo looked around. He couldn't take it anymore. (Due to the stupidity of Paulo, his brain is so small it was in overload.) He went crazy. He screamed and suddenly, he just disappeared. He was home, unconscious. We all stared at the spot he was before.

"Well, at least that's good news." Smiled Lesley. I grinned.

"Yep!" I turned toward the TMM characters. "Do you believe us now?" I asked, exasperated. They nodded. Berry & Ichigo glomped us. (Glomp is my favorite word!)

"You are SO cute!" They shrieked in unison. I turned toward Ryou.

"Are they always like this?" I asked.

"Only when they see something cute." He said, "It's rather funny. They're practically choking that Alex guy." As I managed to escape from their death grip, I noticed that Alex and Lesley were turning blue.

"Hey, hey!' I exclaimed, "That's enough!" They let go.

"Now what do we do?" asked Alex after he had caught is breath. Lesley and I shrugged. We turned toward the TMM characters.

"You could stay here at the café." Suggested Ryou, "That is, until you go back." A light bulb went off in Lesley's head. She whispered in my ear.

"What if we're here for a purpose?" she asked, "And we can't go home until finish our mission? I've seen movies like this!"

"But what if we're not?" I whispered back. "What if we just disappear randomly like Paulo did?" She pondered this. "Heck, we're not even sure where he went! He could be anywhere for all we know! But I think that's how we're gonna get home!" Lesley sighed.

"Just think about it, ok?" She made puppydog eyes. I had to give in.

"Fine. Fine! Just don't do the eyes!" I exclaimed, shielding my face. She grinned.

"Uhh…could someone please fill me in here?!!?!?" exclaimed a befuddled Alex. Lesley and I rolled our eyes. We told him about being her for a purpose, and he agreed. Surprisingly, he was very agreeable.

"Hey, ya think we could work here?" I asked, "Free of charge." I added. Ryou pondered this.

"Sure. Ichigo hasn't really been doing an adequate job around here." He said.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ichigo, "I do more work than anyone around here!" So it was settled. We started working the next day. They managed to get Lesley and Alex into uniforms(one that looks like Keiichiro's for Alex), but I was a problem.

"Ack! Dresses!" I shrieked, "The day you get me to wear one of those is the day I DIE!" I ran around the café.

"I wish you would…" mumbled Alex. I slapped him upside the head with a deadly paper fan. He winced.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, just managing to duck Pudding's attempt to put the dress on me. "Eek!" I took off again. "Ya know, it'd be easier just to let me not wear the dress." I started leaping from table to table.

"CHARGE!" exclaimed Pudding, "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" she put a pot on her head, acting like an army general. Lesley sighed and shook her head. Ryou walked up next to her.

"She sure is a strange one…" Lesley nodded in ageement.

"Shana! Stop!" she exclaimed. I squatted, just avoiding Berry.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"It wouldn't hurt you just to wear it!" she reasoned. I pondered this

"Actually, yes it would. When we leave this place, I don't plan on leaving my dignity. Hey, how can I help it? I'm a feminist slash tomboy!" I took off again.

"SECRET ROPE TRICK!" exclaimed Pudding, she had captured me and I was surrounded.

"NO!!!!" I said in a dramatic voice, "I will not surrender to the evil forces of pervertedness and girliness! I WILL SURVIVE!"

"She's crazy…" noted Tasuku. Alex nodded his head.

"Tell me about it…" he replied. I glared at him.

"This is going to be quite a long day." Said Keiichiro. I squirmed, and brought on the tears.

"PLEASE don't make me wear it…." I sobbed. Tears began to well up in Berry and Ichigo's eyes. They glomped me.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to…" they sympathized, untying me. I smirked.

"I'M FREE!!!!" I exclaimed, "Yes!" I made the victory sign. I grabbed the uniform from them and started barbecuing it.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ryou, "That uniform costs money!" I glared at him scarily. He sweatdropped, but stayed back. After I was sure that the dress could haunt me no longer, I returned to my sane self.

"So…" I said, "Now what?"

"Would you three like to see your rooms upstairs?" asked Keiichiro politely. Suddenly, Kish, Pie and Tart burst in.

"How's my little strawberry?" smirked Kish.

"TAR-TAR!" exclaimed Pudding, glomping him.

"KISH!" exclaimed Ichigo as they all transformed, "What are you doing here?!?"

"You lookin' for a fight?" threatened Mint.

"C'mon girls!" exclaimed Berry, "Let's give him the Café Mew Mew special!" They were about to attack when I interjected.

"STOP!" I shrieked. They all stared.

"Who're the three freaks?" asked Kish.

"Excuse me?!?" exclaimed Lesley.

"Yeah, who are you calling a freak, elf-boy!" challenged Alex.

"You wanna fight, squirt?" replied Kish.

"Bring it on!" he replied. The mew mews (and Tart because he was still held captive by Pudding) watched as Lesley and Alex began to advance on Kish and Pie. I sighed and shook my head.

"STOP!" I exclaimed, "We're not here to fight, and what are we gonna do? We have no powers. We aren't Mews."

"Ryou could change that." Said Lesley. She and Alex looked at Ryou expectantly.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "I don't even know what DNA match you are, and it would take several tests…. And you're too young!"

"We're older than that Pudding girl." Said Alex. Ryou pondered this.

"Don't even think about it." I threatened. He shut his mouth. "Lesley! What are you thinking! We can't go back home as Mews!" I exclaimed. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Whatever." She said, turning away. The aliens watched in confusion.

"Wha-?" was all Kish could say. Pie just watched with a skeptical eye, wary of the strangers.

"Hold it!" Kish finally managed to gather his words. "What's going on here?!?" I snickered.

"Just like in the manga, don't ya think?" I smirked at Lesley. She nodded.

"Right down to the tiniest detail!" she replied. A vein popped in Kish's forehead. He swooped down and quickly captured Lesley before anyone could react.

"LESLEY!" I exclaimed.

"HELP! GET THIS PERVERT OFFA ME!" she shrieked. I couldn't keep a straight face, so I burst out laughing.

"PERVERT?!?!" exclaimed Kish, "Who are you calling a pervert!" He still had Lesley captive.

"You, of course!" I yelled at him, "Now give her back!" I started to advance upon him. He smirked.

"Take one more step and the girl gets it." He threatened, holding up one of his swords to her neck. I gasped.

"You wouldn't." I glared.

"I would." He replied. I was helpless. I did the only thing I could think of.

"MY UTTER RANDOMNESS OVECOMES ALL!!!" I yelled. Everyone stared and Kish looked surprised. Surprised enough that he distracted his attention from Lesley for a split second. Lesley, realizing what I had done, took the quick opportunity and bit down on Kish's arm hard. As he yelped in surprise, he let her go and Lettuce quickly rushed up to catch her. I sighed in relief and grinned.

"YAY!" said Lesley.

"You are SUCH a weirdo…" said Alex. I just smiled.

"Like I said, my randomness overcomes all!" I struck a pose. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ok…." Said Ryou, "That was random…"

"Believe it!" I exclaimed.

"You little brats! We'll be back!" Kish and Pie teleported away.

"So…" said Ryou, barely taking his mind off work, "On your first day, why don't you help the girls clean the café?" We rolled our eyes, but got to work. By the end of the day, the café was spotless.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" exclaimed Lesley. I nodded.

"It's gonna be great!" exclaimed Alex. We stared at him. This whole stuck-in-a-manga thing really improved his personality. It can do that to you, after all. You never know what will happen, not with us three around.


	3. Surprises and a New Friend!

In The TMM World Chapter 3: Surprises and a New Friend 

The next morning, we all emerged from our rooms in our Café Mew Mew uniforms. An orange one for Lesley, one that looks like Keiichiro's for Alex, and as for me, I had the pants from Keiichiro's uniform, and a black top from the regular girl's uniform. Yes, I was a strange one. It was fun, because the Lesley and I had convinced Ryou to let us wear roller blades. Luckily, we didn't fall and Ichigo got to take it easy. Suddenly, that day wasn't so peaceful anymore.

"Girls!" exclaimed Ryou, "Kish is attacking the zoo again!"

"Oh, can we come too?" asked Lesley. I nodded.

"Please?" We both made puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. But stay out of the way." Said Ryou.

"Yes!" Lesley and I both made the victory sign, taking off, we noticed Alex wasn't coming.

"Don'tcha wanna come see the battle?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'll see everything in the lab. There's a camera in that pink furball that goes with ya." He replied.

"Okay. Wish us luck, Keiichiro! There better be a yummy cake waiting when we get back!" I called out as we ran out the door, toward the zoo. Keiichiro smiled.

When we got to the zoo, there were animas everywhere.

"Whoa…" I said. Lesley nodded.

"It looks so much better in real life!" she said.

"Ah, you have arrived." Said Kish triumphantly, "Hmph. You brought two brats along. I'll enjoy killing them." Lesley and I stuck out our tongues at him. (My POV ends)

"You won't kill anyone, Kish!" said Ichigo.

"You can't just use helpless animals to hurt innocent people!" said Lettuce.

"Wow. This is awesome. Remind me to get a copy of the tape from Masha." Said Shana. Lesley nodded.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Pudding cried out.

_**Somewhere in the Real World….**_

"Use the force…" a voice came out. A girl blinked and she disappeared, yelling,

"I CAN'T!!!!"

The girl had black curly hair. It was up in a high ponytail, and some curls dropped around her face. She appeared in the middle of the battle scene, still yelling.

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Lesley, pointing to the strange girl.

"I don't know. How'd she just appear like that? You think she's from our world?" Shana replied. Lesley shrugged.

"Why is she yelling 'I can't'?" she just asked.

At Café Mew Mew… 

Alex was carrying a plate of cakes through the lab when he tripped. He fell on some sort of BIG **RED** BUTTON and some kind of alarm went off. Ryou came running into the room. He quickly looked at the computer screens and went berserk.

"OH MY GOD! Alex, do you have any idea what YOU JUST DID??!?!?!!" asked Ryou.

"Uhh… push a big, red button…?" he offered.

"NO!" yelled Ryou, "You just set off another set of DNA. And it was aimed at the park! DO you know what this means?!?!"

"Umm… no?" asked Alex.

"Your friends at the park are going to turn into Mews!" he said, shaking Alex.

"Umm… One: Technically, they're not my friends and two: Can you let me go now?" he said. Ryou dropped him and started talking to himself.

"Oh no no no NO! This cannot be happening. What if the genes aren't compatible? What if their DNA gets a permanent mutation? Ugh!" Alex looked on and sweatdropped.

The Zoo… 

A white light surrounded the three girls and the floor was no more.

"Is this an earthquake?" asked Lesley.

"This seems familiar, the light… Omigosh! Do you know what this means?" said Shana.

"We're becoming Mew Mews!" said all three girls together as the white light engulfed them.

Lesley's transformation (Her POV) 

This light is warm. I can't believe I'm gonna be a Mew Mew! What's that? Oh no, it's a tiger! Scary! Wait, it's coming at me. Could this be my animal? It's coming closer and…. It just jumped into my chest! Wow, this feels nice…

_**Shana's transformation (Her POV)**_

Wow. I'm actually gonna be a Mew Mew. Oohh! A raccoon! It's so cute. C'mere boy! That's a good boy! Aww… it's so cute! I wanna pet it. (The raccoon jumps into her chest.) Hey! Where'd it go? I wanted to pet it….

_**The girls' transformation (Her POV)**_

A Mew Mew. Hn. I guess it wouldn't be too bad. Oh look. A zebra. It's coming towards me. I think I'll name you Stripy. Wait no… that's stupid… (The zebra jumps into her chest.) Hn? Where'd it go? I was gonna name it…

**The girls transformations ends and they are now all in their battle suits.**

Lesley has little orange tiger ears on top of her head. She has black and white cowgirl boots. She also has a furry tiger tail. Her skirt was like Ichigo's, except orange and she had Mint's top with was black with orange fringe.

"Cool!" exclaimed Lesley.

Shana has little raccoon ears upon her head. She has little gray elf shoes where the toe curls up with one black bell on each toe so that every time she moves her feet they jingle. She has a little Santa-hat on top of her head except it's black instead of red, but still has the white puffball. She has gray capri pants that go about 2 inches below her knees. She has a shirt that goes ¾ down her arms. One each wrist, was a spiked gray scrunchii. Her hair was in a simple ponytail.

"Awesome!" Shana enthused.

The strange girl had a zebra tail and a floor length floaty skirt with slits up to her knees. She has a top like Zakuro's, (it's striped) except it goes down to her hips. Her striped boots go up to mid-calf. Over that, she wears a sleeveless black trench coat.

"Wow!" said the girl. They jumped into battle. Lesley called her weapon first.

"Bengal Boomerang!" she called out. An orange and black and white striped boomerang came to her. "RIBBON BENGAL BASH!" She threw the boomerang, hitting an anima square in the chest. Shana was next.

"Fruit Frisbee!" She yelled, as the words came to her head. A green frisbee embedded with jewels appeared in her hand. "RIBBON FRUIT SWIRL!" She threw her frisbee. The last girl called her weapon.

"Zebra Swords!" she yelled. Two striped swords with jeweled handles appeared. "RIBBON SWORD TORPEDO!" She threw her swords, hitting the anima in the head.

"YAY!!!" exclaimed Shana, glomping the two girls.

"Shana, you can calm down now…" said Lesley. The girl nodded.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Shana.

"I'll explain when we get to the café." She said.

"You know about the café? That means you're from our world!" exclaimed Lesley.

"Really? Yay!" enthused Shana, hugging both girls again.

"Umm… hate to break this up, but we still have anima to fight!" said Berry.

"Oh yeah! LET'S GO! WOOT!" exclaimed Shana. They all sweatdropped. After the fight, Ryou's voice came from outta nowhere.

"Good job, girls. Head back over to the café."

"Ryou? Where are you? You've got some explaining to do!" said Lesley.

"I'm communicating through Masha." He replied, "Now come to the café!"

"Geez, you're so bossy, Ryou…" grumbled Shana. The girl smiled.

"_This is gonna be a lot of fun…"_ she thought to herself.

When they reached the café, Ryou came rushing toward them

"Are you okay? How were the transformations? Were there any irregularities?" He bombarded them with questions.

"Looks like someone's had a little too much coffee today…" noted Shana. The rest nodded.

"Who're you?" Ryou asked the girl.

"My name, Shores. Amanda Shores. But y'all can call me Manda." She said.

"NICE TO MEET YA, MANDA!" exclaimed Pudding and Shana, both glomping her.

"Are they always like this?" she asked. Alex nodded.

"You'll get used to it after a while." He said. They were still hanging on. "Or not…" They let go. Ryou continued to explain.

"Okay. You, Amanda, have the genes of an African Zebra inside of you." He said.

"Hn. Figured as much." She said in reply.

"Lesley, you have the genes of a Bengal Tiger." Ryou continued. She nodded.

"Cool!"

"And finally-," Ryou was interrupted by a noise from upstairs.

Jingle.

Jangle.

Jingle.

Jangle.

Jingle.Jangle.Jingle.Jangle.Jingle.Jangle.Jingle.Jangle.Jingle.Jangle.Jingle.Jangle.Jingle.Jangle.

A vein popped in Ryou's forehead.

"SHANA, WOULD YOU QUIT SKIPPING AROUND UP THERE! DETRANSFORM AND GET DOWN HERE!" He yelled.

"I DON'T WANNA!" she yelled back, "THESE BELLS ARE FUN!"

"SHANA, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I SWEAR I WILL-," Lesley stopped him.

"Here. Let me try." She said.

"Be my guest." He replied. Lesley took a deep breath.

"SHANA, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL NEVER TASTE KEIICHIRO'S COOKING AGAIN!" She yelled. Shana appeared next to Lesley immediately.

"Ahem. Now, what were you saying?" she asked politely. Everyone except Shana and Lesley sweatdropped. Lesley smirked.

"Now, as I was saying," Ryou began again, "Shana has the genes of the raccoon inside of her."

"Raccoon? I saw a raccoon. During the earthquake. Wonder where it went." Said Shana.

"I saw a zebra." Said Manda, "Named it Stripy."

All of a sudden, Amanda and Shana broke off into a chorus of "Oh, where oh where has my little dog gone" except the words were a little like this:

Oh where, oh where has my little Stripyandraccoon gone,

Oh where, oh where, can they be?

With their ears cut short,

And their tails cut long,

Oh where, oh where can they be?

They all sweatdropped.

"_That Manda girl is random, but she's pretty hot!"_ thought Alex. Shana smiled.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" she noted.

"I could say the same for you." Amanda smiled back. They burst out laughing.

For the rest of the day, Amanda was shown where she would stay in the café, and they all had a great time. Sliding down the banister of the stairs, throwing cream pies at Ryou, eating Keiichiro's cooking, etc… Overall, it was a good day. They became Mew Mews and gained a new friend.


	4. The GREEN Knight!

_**In The TMM World Chapter 4: Kish Gets His Wish!**_

_**TQL: Hi all! Here's chappie 4! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Ryou: Just like we enjoyed the last 3 chapters, you stupid, annoying girl?**_

_**TQL: (smashes Ryou's face into the ground) Did anyone hear anything?**_

_**Ryou: (rises) TQL, The Quiet Listener, does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew. Thank goodness!**_

_**TQL: (smashes Ryou into ground again) Geez, I must be hearing voices! Oh well, it wouldn't be the first time…**_

It was a great day. The sun was shining, and business was good. They had thrown a couple of cream pies at Ryou. They would have probably gotten kicked out if the customers hadn't loved it. After they had closed up (5:30 P.M.), Ryou came trudging over, still wiping some cream off his face.

"What was that all about?!?!?" He exclaimed to 3 giggling girls and Alex, who was trying to muffle his laughter. All their eyes were twinkling. Ryou glared.

"W-we don't know what you're t-talking about!" Lesley managed to gasp out before they all just burst out laughing.

"I'll let it slide for today since it brought in customers." And he walked away. Ichigo was now leaving.

"I'm gonna go meet Masaya at the park now!" squealed Ichigo happily. While the rest of the mews were getting updated about Ichigo's relationship, Manda, Lesley and Shana faked puked. They all hated Masaya. Alex sweatdropped.

"Have a nice time!" they fake smiled. They were creepy smiles.

"Thanks you guys!" Ichigo grinned and ran out the door. Manda, Lesley, and Shana were still fake smiling and waving.

"Ah, the jerk, he doesn't deserve her." Said Shana through gritted teeth.

"Then who should she be with?" said Lesley, also with gritted teeth.

"Kish." Replied Manda, she also had her teeth gritted. They didn't want anyone eavesdropping. A grin, a mischievous one, appeared on all their faces. They looked at each other and nodded. Ultra creepy.

At the Park… 

Masaya was sitting on a bench and Ichigo ran up to him.

"Hey Masaya! You called me here for a reason?" she asked, hoping they would go out.

"Yes." He said emotionlessly, "Ichigo, I think you should sit down." She became worried, but she obeyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Listen, Ichigo. It's been really nice being with you and all, but I found someone else."

**Ichigo's world shattered. **

This couldn't be happening. Masaya was the love of her life. They were going to get married and he even turned into the Blue Knight to protect her!

"Is… is she prettier?" she managed to say. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. By a considerable amount too. Not to mention her cooking is WAY better…" Ichigo's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Masaya, you JERK!" She slapped him and then ran back to the café, sobbing.

At the café… 

Ichigo burst in, her face wet with tears.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed everyone, rushing to her side.

"What happened?" asked Lesley.

"Masaya…" Ichigo sobbed out. "He… broke up with me… Said he found someone else!" She sobbed in Lettuce's lap. The sound of cracking knuckles was heard. Everyone looked up to find Manda, Lesley and Shana with darkened faces and scary dark aura around them.

"Where is he?" They asked scarily.

"I think… he's still at… the park…" Ichigo said through sobs. The 3 girls transformed.

"He's in for the butt-whoopin of his life…" said Shana.

"We should go to then!" exclaimed Mint. Lesley stopped her.

"No. We've wanted to do this for a long time." Lesley assured.

"A _very_ long time…" said Manda. The three girls ran out of the café and took off into the night.

(Timeskip)

They found him whistling on his way home and they formulated a plan. They jumped out in front of him.

"You low-life scum!" exclaimed Lesley.

"How dare you do that to Ichigo!" Manda spat out.

"Hey, the girl had it coming…" Masaya replied nonchalantly.

"You are SO going to regret that…" said Shana, tightening her grip on her Fruit Frisbee.

"C'mon girls, let's show him what happens to people who hurt our friends!" Yelled Manda and they threw their attacks at him.

"RIBBON BENGAL BASH!"

"RIBBON SWORD TORPEDO!"

"RIBBON FRUIT SWIRL!!!"

They landed nimbly on their feet as a bloody, unconscious Masaya lay on the cold pavement in the last moments of despair in his pathetic life. With one last gasp, his body gave way and his soul traveled to the underworld, where it will rot for eternity. However, there was another soul inside of him, a pure evil that makes Deep Blue seem like nothing. His name, Cronius. He took over Masaya's body and now healed the wounds.

"Heh he he… Thank you for awakening me… My time of power shall now begin!" He laughed a chaotic, evil laugh and released a ball of energy at the three Mews. They were immediately sent flying, badly injured.

"Bloody hell?!?! Where did that come from?!?!?!" exclaimed Shana, wiping some blood from her mouth.

"C'mon girls! We can defeat him!" Said Amanda, "I think…."

"Oh, real motivating, Manda." Said Lesley sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm tryin' my best here!" Manda retorted.

"Well try harder!"

"C'mon girls… We shouldn't fight…" said Shana.

"Shut up!" They both yelled at her. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Oh, it's on now." She said as she jumped into the fight, Cronius completely forgotten. He sweatdropped as the quarrel took place before him.

"Uh… I think I'll just get going…" Said Cronius, stepping back a couple of paces. All 3 mews rose at once, their faces very scary and intimidating.

"Don't you dare!" They yelled all at once. He smirked.

"So the little mews wanna play, eh?" He said, "I'm game." He formed another ball of energy and aimed at the mews. They shot their attacks at it, but to no avail. They were sent flying into trees.

"Ugh…" groaned Lesley, clutching her stomach.

"Ow…" Amanda hissed in pain.

"I know it hurts, but we have to do this!" Said Shana, attempting to get up. She managed to, but wasn't very stable. Lesley and Manda also got up. Manda stepped closest to Cronius.

"Ah! Manda! He'll kill you!"

"It's our duties as Mews, right?" She replied shakily. "We have to protect this planet." Lesley and Shana nodded. "RIBBO-" Cronius released another energy ball headed straight for Amanda.

"MANDA!!!" Screamed Lesley and Shana. Suddenly, here was a bright green light.

"MURAMASA!" came a male voice. The light cleared. You could now see a strange boy, who sorta looked like the Blue Knight except his hair was black and his out fit was all green. In his arms was Manda, holding on with the last of her strength. In his other hand was some sort of HUGE gun, with 17 bullet launchers. It had shielded them from Cronius's attack.

"W-who are you?" asked Manda, with what strength she had left.

"I am the Green Knight. I live only for you, Amanda" He said, moving some hair out of her face. "Lesley, Shana, can you take her? I have some business to finish." They nodded dumbfoundedly and took her gently.

"Are you alright?" asked Lesley.

"I'll… be fine." Assured Manda. Tears dropped from Shana's eyes.

"You!" spat out Cronius. "How could you block my attack?!?" The Green Knight smirked a boyish smirk.

"KAZE NO KOE!" HE called out his battlecry. 14 bullets shot out from the gun, moving in a spiral with green light trailing out behind them. They paralyzed Cronius.

"What is the meaning of this?!?! I'm undefeatable! You can't do this to me!" Cronius yelled. The last 3 bullets shot out and struck Cronius in the core of his heart. He broke into ashes and was carried off into the wind, never to be heard from again.

The Green Knight turned around to face the 3 Mews. He walked toward them.

"Don't cry." He said to Shana, "She'll be fine." In his hand he held out 3 green pellets. "Here. Each of you eat one. It'll heal you." He kissed Manda on her forehead and jumped off into the night. Shana used her night-vision to try to locate him, but she couldn't find him. She put one of the pellets into Amanda's mouth. A dull light formed around her body as her bruises and cuts faded away. She detransformed. Lesley and Shana put thee pellets in their mouths and the same thing happened. They walked to Café Mew Mew in silence. The Mews, Ryou, Tasuku, and Keiichiro were waiting.

"What happened!?!?" exclaimed Mint.

"Yes, tell us, Na No Da!" Jumped Pudding.

"You three aren't scratched one bit…" noticed Lettuce. Lesley explained the night's events.

"…And that's what happened." She finished. Everyone was shocked.

"Who was that Green Knight guy?" asked Ichigo. They shrugged.

"He might end up like Deep Blue…" said Ryou. The room was silent.

"Where's Alex?" asked Lesley.

"He went to bed about 10 minutes ago." Said Keiichiro. "I advise tat you all do the same." They nodded. The Mews said their good-byes and the 3 girls said goodnight. They fell asleep, the night having left different impressions on each of them.

_**TQL: Gomenasai! It took me so long to update! I'll try and be faster, I promise! Please review!**_


End file.
